Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${14k + 35} =$
Let's find the greatest common factor of ${14}$ and ${35}$. ${7}$ is the greatest common factor of ${14}$ and ${35}$. $\phantom{=}{14}k + {35}$ $={7}\left(\dfrac{{14}k}{{7}}+\dfrac{{35}}{{7}}\right)$ $={7}(2k+5)$